Mario and Sonic Worlds Combine
by Piplup5591
Summary: When a scientist make a portal that connects to different worlds the two biggest video game worlds combine.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic:

Worlds Collide

Please note one of my OCs Named Loly Rabbit is in the story and plays a major role.

Chapter 1: The story begins

Mario's pov

"It's been 25 years since i started doing this, I can't believe for 25 years that princess keeps getting kidnapped." I joked.

"Mario you don't really think that right?" Luigi asked.

"Of course I don't I love this job"

"How long has it been since we've had a visitor?" Luigi asked

"10 years."

"We need to go to the castle." Luigi said.

(A/N I should point out this is my first fic)

So the two heroes went to the castle while looking like complete fools.

-in another world

"Happy birthday Sonic!"

"Aw thanks guys...but AMY STOP

HUGGING ME!" Sonic screamed

Amy looked sad and walked away to eat some cake.

"Come on Sonic give her a hug." Tails said in a kind of stern way.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."Sonic pouted.

"Ugh I'm gonna go do something be right back." Tails said before flying off.

(Tails Pov)

"Sonics such a jerk sometimes."Tails muttered.

Suddenly one of Tails machines turned on.

"My teleporter it's being connected to!" Tails shouts before running to tell the others.

(Back in the Mario World)

Mario hums the Castle theme while Luigi just stands there waiting for Peach and Loly to come out.

"Ok here it is!" Loly said excitedly.

"It's a magic portal?" Mario asked.

"Yep and it's been connected to a place called Mystic Ruins." Loly says

"MYSTIC RUINS?" Mario shouts.

"MYSTIC RUINS?" Luigi shouts.

"You didn't tell me it went there!" Peach shouted

"What's so bad about mystic ruins...wait what is mystic ruins?" Loly asked

"It's in the World of Sonic where there are animals that run at the speed of sound, fight evil robots, and go to the Olympics with us...and..." Luigi said.

"And?" Loly asked.

"It's where we found you..." Luigi muttered.

"WHAT?" Loly screamed at the top of his lungs.

End of Chapter 1

It's a cliffhanger people a rabbit learns he's from a different world, a teleporter starts working what's next? Cough cough there's also some sonic amy romance if anybody didn't notice.

Critisize if


	2. Chapter 2 The sad truth

"I...I don't understand, how?" Loly asked

"It happened 10 years ago, we found out docter Eggman killed your parents but they sent you down a river and a month later we found you." Luigi said very softly.

Loly started bursting into tears he didn't understand how this could of happened.

"The reason you have your speed is because you were from that world,

3 years later we learned that they were chopped in half with a bloody knife they were than eaten by docter Eggman for breakfast."

"...I see..." Loly says.

Next thing you noticed Loly jumps through the portal to see his home.

He appears right infront of a yellow fox, a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog and a...cream colored rabbit, instantly Loly felt the bite of a love bug.

"Um hi." Loly says.

"Sup" Sonic replies.

"Welcome to the world of Mobius." Tails says.

"I'm looking for someone named Dr." Loly said

"Docter Who?" Sonic interrupts.

"No, Dr. Eggman he killed my parents..."

"That's very sorry to here Mr..." Cream said.

"Loly the names Loly Rabbit the fastest thing in the mushroom kingdom." Loly said thinking how beautiful cream looked and how amazing it was she was polite.

"Mushroom Kingdom eh? You see Mario back there tell him I said hi." Sonic said.

Right then as if the words triggered it Mario and Luigi jumped

Through the portal.

Even though sonic saw his friends he thought one thing.

"Loly I challenge you to a race" sonic snickered .

"Even though there already is a clear cut winner." Sonic said.

"We will see about that." Loly grinned.

"Racers get ready to ru Go!" Tails announced.

(Sonic heroes title screen music plays)

"You aren't to slow for a mushroom kingdomer." Sonic said.

"Actually I'm not a mushroom kingdomer at all I'm a Mobian who's parents died, Mario and Luigi found me and now I'm here." Loly said.

"Watch this SUPER BOOST DASH GO!" Loly screamed.

"WHAT THE?" Sonic said

The two continued the race the results were close but Sonic won.

Sonic looked tired the race must of tired him.

"Well it's been fun but we will be back tomorrow I guess." Luigi says.

"Okay bye." Amy says.

When they went through the portal someone grabbed Loly's arm.

"Listen here Loly, cream is my future girlfriend and mine only got that?"

"Yes..." Loly said very scared.

End of Chapter 2

And that raps up chapter 2. Looks like we got a love rivalry here.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was close I seriously thought Tails was gonna cut my arm off." Loly thought.

"Ugh this game is so hard" Loly said while struggling to play sonic 06.

"Loly we are going back to sonics world." Mario said.

"I'm coming!" Loly shouted.

In sonics world

"Attention Mobians and Mushroom Landers, Dr. Eggman and Bowser have been seen terrorizing different parts of the two worlds, Today we will start the training of a person who the newly found prophecy spoke of...Loly Rabbit your training starts today!" Knuckles said.

"Ok..."Loly said nervously.

(At Loly's first training of the day)

"Listen up rabbit we need to see if you can fly so you ca-" Tails said before stopping.

Tails saw Cream in the nearby flower patch he decided to use it to his advantage to embarrass Loly.

"Loly flap your arms and try to fly I'm gonna take a nap." Tails said drowsily

(3 minutes later)

"I can't do this!" Loly shouted.

" I think I might know a way you can fly." Cream said.

"How?" Loly asked

"We are both rabbits with long ears and I can fly with my ears, how about you try flying with your ears. Cream stated.

"Hey it's working I'm flying." Loly said happily.

Cream giggled but then

CRASH!

Loly fell onto Cream.

"Uh oops sorry Cream." Loly said.

"Man this is awkward." Loly thought.

"Oh I got to go Loly bye." Cream said.

"Bye!"Loly shouted

Then Cream kissed Loly and ran off.

"I think this is about that time of the chapter where I pass out." Loly said as he passed out.

(Loly's second training of the day)

"Listen up Loly you need to use your fist like me or a homing attack like sonic. Knuckles said.

"Yeah me and knucklehead will show you how to do both of them." Sonic said

So Sonic and Knuckles showed Loly how to do both of them.

Loly then tried the homing attack and with very few tries hit knuckles in the face.

Loly then tried using fist and pounded sonic into the ground.

"Good job Loly." Knuckles said

Sonic tried to say something but grass and dirt were in his mouth.

(At the Mushroom Castle)

"Loly your prepared for tomorrow, tomorrow we will be storming the place where they have been spotted." Sonic stated.

"Ok I'm ready!" Loly said excitedly

(Later that night)

"Dang it's almost midnight I need to get to bed." Then Loly remembered Cream kissed him earlier today.

"I think it's about the time I pass out again." Loly said as he passed out.

Looks like Loly is be trained to help fight bowser. And Cream seemed to like Loly. What evil plan do Bowser and Eggman have and will they succeed find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Darkness

"beep beep beep wake up you stupid rabbit." Loly's alarm said.

"I'm up you stupid clock" Loly said.

"OMG I forgot I got to go to Mushroom Kingdom Castle to teleport to green hill zone!"

By the time Loly got there he was pretty late knuckles was about to enter the portal but then...

CRASH!

"Who the heck just spindashed into my face!" said one upset knucklehead.

"Oops sorry knuckles I'm just really excited!" Loly exclaimed.

"Just get in the portal before I get mad." Knuckles said angrily.

(In Green Hill Zone Sonic and Mario were explaining the plan to get into the newly found Dr. bowser Headquarters.)

"And then Loly and Tails help me and Mario up the lava mountain and we defeat Fire Breath and Baldy McNoseHair once and for all." Sonic finished saying.

"Ok let's-a-go!" Mario replied."

(When they got to base and yes is such a creative name for a base its combining the two bad guys names."

"Are we there yet." Loly asked

"Dude, look at the freaking sign to your left!" Knuckles the Hothead said angrily.

"Geez you don't have to be such a hothead knuckles the Enchilada." Loly said jokingly.

"Loly and Tails go into lane B." Sonic ordered.

"Got it." Tails said.

(In lane B)

"Well Tails its nice we are working together, the two flying members of this operation working side by side." Loly said joyfully.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tails said as he noticed a place where they had to fly or they would fall in lava.

"I'll go first Loly." Tails said with a mischievous plan in his head.

Tails flew up to the top platform.

"Here I come!" Loly said

Loly flew up to the top of the platform but then tails kicked him off!

"Help!" Loly screamed before dying in the lava.

"Mwahahahahahahah."

But then something flew out of tails a spirit of some sort.

"I did it I killed him and now the special is gone!" ? Said.

"Why did you do this and who are you, you used my body this whole time he seemed so nice and you made me a jerk, you made me embarrass him and you made me kill him what the heck is wrong you!" Tails screamed.

Everyone in the tower heard it except the bad guys and they came running to Tails.

"Tails what happened!" Sonic said.

"This thing used my body and made me kill Loly he made me a jerk to him this whole time!" Tails said.

Right then and there the are turned into a flat arena and a rabbit that looked like Loly except had pure black eyes and a black scarf laid lifelessly on the floor. The spirit took control of the body.

"I am darkness, Loly's alter ego!" Darkness said.

Everyone tried there hardest to defeat it but it blocked all there attacks it seemed the only one who could defeat it was dead.

But then the floor turned gold and a massive hole appeared, someone came from it and it was the one and only Loly.

"Ready to fight Darkness?" Loly asked.

"Let's do this!" Darkness said.

The fight began Darkness began using magic attacks and attacks like chaos control Loly did not know most of these attacks and he couldn't defend himself against them.

"Loly remember your training!" Amy yelled

Loly then started to remember everything that happened the combat skills, the speed attacks, the flying and of course when Cream kissed him.

Loly then started rapidly punching Darkness over and over again it was to fast for Darkness to respond to.

"Now it's time for a question you are a spirit but are you my Shadow or are you my Metal Sonic I bet you don't know the answer but I do, you are neither because I...AM...A...ORIGINAL CHARACTER!" Loly screamed as he punched darkness into the sky.

(A/N God Loly stop breaking the freaking 4th wall!)

"Nice job Loly." Everyone said.

"Hey Loly, I just wanted to say sorry for being a jerk also I don't like Cream at all so with a little luck you got yourself a girlfriend, good luck with that." Tails said chuckling.

"It's fine...now let's get this party started we are going to defeat bowser!" Loly said.

End of chapter.

Now I bet your wondering why It took me so long to update, I was really busy with school and life but I wanted to get A truth or dare Fanfiction up but I needed to get this one chapter done anyways peace people!


End file.
